


The Source of Distant Rivers, the Sound of Distant Guns

by lenterel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenterel/pseuds/lenterel
Summary: В очередном отступлении, под густой гул жужжащих вокруг них мух, обхватив рукой Бёрра за талию, чтобы поддержать его, Александр поднял глаза и увидел, как небо меняет цвет.(Люди, которые полагаются на историю, однажды могут увидеть, как их переписывают.)





	The Source of Distant Rivers, the Sound of Distant Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Source of Distant Rivers, the Sound of Distant Guns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868901) by [scioscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe). 



— Ничто не сравнится с летом за городом, — сказал Бёрр. Он всё ещё поправлялся после солнечного удара, и его слова были полужидкие, как колючая ледяная жижа; они побежали вдоль позвоночника Гамильтона, пронизывая холодом. Он попытался сесть, но Бёрр схватил его за плечо и вынудил лечь обратно на койку. Бёрр улыбался — Гамильтон видел похожую улыбку у людей, которые умерли и высохли в пыли и шершавой глине Монмута, чьи губы потрескались и сморщились. Никогда прежде он не видел её у живых.

— Как долго я был без сознания? Какой сегодня день?

— Боюсь, не могу сказать. — Улыбка не исчезала. — Подумай, что это значит, если хочешь.

— У нас ещё есть время.

— Не в твоём характере признать обратное, не так ли? Вот. — Он просунул руку Гамильтону под шею и предложил ему флягу. — Мы не можем позволить тебе умереть от жажды.

Вода стала тёплой и несвежей, но она была гладкой, как шёлк, и заскользила по горлу Гамильтона, как лента. Он пил до тех пор, пока Бёрр не остановил его. Должно быть, он долго лежал ничком в постели, обезвоженный, потому что питьё вымотало его, а рот стал влажным и опухшим, как после долгих поцелуев.

К слову об этом: не Бёрра он ожидал увидеть, проснувшись.

— Где Лоренс?

Улыбка мертвеца на лице Бёрра стала ещё шире. 

— Не волнуйся, он не забыт — до сих пор числится в наших рядах. Лоренс придёт, когда закончат разбивать остальной лагерь. Только те из нас, кто болен, получили отдых.

— Лазарет. Вот где мы?

Наконец, улыбка дрогнула, и Бёрр снова казался человеком, не какой-то нежитью, высеченной из дерева и камня, а всего лишь усталым и больным человеком. Жара и обморок украли всё тепло с кожи и перекрасили его в болезненный, желтовато-коричневый цвет. Гамильтон чувствовал к нему невыразимую жалость. Бёрр мог проиграть больше, чем любой из них, столь много, что было почти шоком, когда он вообще осмелился поставить всё это на карту — потому что он не был порождением слухов, и ему не нужно было связывать свою судьбу с ними. Он был сыном одного великого человека и внуком другого; рожденный женщиной, чей пол никогда не ограничивал её гения. Гамильтон однажды спросил Бёрра, как он, из всех людей, осмелился поднять оружие против истории.

— Есть рассказы об участи тех, кто потерпел неудачу в том, что мы пробуем сделать, — сказал он. — Люди, которые ведут войну, могут умереть, но люди, которые пытаются творить историю, могут быть переписаны.

— Не цитируй мне притчи, Александр. Я читал Гиббона столько же, сколько и ты.— Этот разговор между ними был, когда Бёрр вместо врача Вашингтона суетился с повязкой для перетруженного запястья Гамильтона. — Я знаю последствия использования правды наравне с силой в делах войны. Я знаю, чем мы рискуем.

— Но вот ты здесь.

— Я оказался в плохой компании, — сказал Бёрр, накладывая повязку. — Мы продолжаем встречаться. Вырвать свою страницу из переплёта твоей жизни было выше моих сил.

Теперь же Бёрр, верный своему единственному выбору, плеснул немного воды на носовой платок и пригладил волосы Гамильтона.

— Разумеется, мы в лазарете, Александр, милый глупец. Где ещё нам быть, по-твоему?

— У меня пока не сложилось мнения. — Он перевернулся на бок и выглянул в открытую дверь палатки. — Небо поменяло цвет. Говорят, когда горел Карфаген...

— Дело не в небе. Это наша позиция.

— Буквалист.

— Я уточняю. Никто за пределами павшего Карфагена не мог видеть бумажного неба: говорят, это зрелище предназначено для потерянных и погибших. Тогда возникает вопрос, откуда берутся легенды — полагаю, от тех, кто держался далеко в стороне.

— Небо всего-то в ушибах, — решительно сказал Гамильтон. — Всё та же свежая телячья кожа поверх мяса и костей. Я отказываюсь беспокоиться, пока она не иссохнет до пергамента. Никто не может писать на открытой ране; открытые раны зашивают.

— Или в них попадает инфекция.

— Так ты говоришь с больным человеком? — спросил Лоренс, входя в палатку. Как бы ни изменилось небо, солнечный свет в Джоне оставался прежним. — Прошу прощения, Бёрр, ты похож на саму смерть. У тебя есть собственная кровать? Давай я помогу тебе.

— Самая любезная отставка, какую только можно представить, — с весельем в голосе сказал Бёрр и позволил Джону помочь ему встать на ноги и дойти до койки у другой стороны палатки. Гамильтон снова лёг на спину, чтобы наблюдать за ними — было что-то очаровательное в искреннем постоянстве доброты Джона. В самые безрассудные моменты он думал, это достаточно прочная основа, на которой можно будет выстроить жизнь.

Джон вернулся к постели Александра с лёгкой гримасой неодобрения, которую он, вероятно, позаимствовал — как пудру для волос или невозможную роскошь шёлковых чулок — у Лафайета. 

— Знаешь, он действительно нездоров. Гораздо хуже, чем некоторые.

— Я — это "некоторые"?

— Ты, — смиренно сказал Джон, — это "всё", и ты об этом знаешь. Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?

— Бёрр уже поухаживал за мной.

— Меня лишат возможности побаловать тебя заботой?

— Нет, просто разграничь свою и Бёрра. Я верю, ты справишься.

— Полагаю, что так. — Он взял ладонь Александра и некоторое время держал её, мерно двигая большим пальцем взад-вперёд по костяшкам пальцев. — Если придёшь в себя сегодня к полудню, генералу не помешает твоя помощь с его перепиской. Он конфиденциально высказал мнение, что любой другой порезался бы тем острым пером, которым ты управляешься с такой _безжалостной_ эффективностью.

— Какая похвала.

— Что ж, — сказал Джон. Он обернулся и увидел, что глаза Бёрра закрыты, а голова повёрнута в сторону, — и осмелился на краткий миг поднести тыльную сторону ладони Александра к губам. — Сейчас, после такой потери баланс настолько нарушен, что у нас скоро не останется выбора, кроме как положиться на слова, а не на оружие, если мы хотим вообще сохранить самих себя. Мы должны оставить записи, иначе история никогда не восстановит нас после наших врагов. — Неестественная радость на его лице была такой яркой, что почти обжигала, но Александр знал её слишком хорошо, чтобы счесть изменением в нём. Неистовое желание Джона обвенчаться со смертью было печально знакомым. Оно сияло внутри него ярко и дико; временами оно казалось самым реальным в нём, более реальным, чем его тело, однако Александр старался в их недолгие встречи настаивать на этих руках, на этих губах, на этой шее. Джон был лесным пожаром внутри масляной лампы.

Александр отдёрнул ладонь. 

— Неужели ты настолько счастлив, раз так мало веришь в мои слова? Воображая, что их прочтут только после нашей смерти? — Или _исчезновения_ , — кисло подумал он. — Лучше Вашингтона знаешь, на что я способен с пером?

— Тише, дорогой мальчик.

— Нет нужды спрашивать, почему ты согласился воевать.

— Хочешь, чтобы я это признал?

— Ты мне нравишься как человек больше, чем как миф, должен ли я это признавать?

— Мы не выбирали эту войну, — резко сказал Джон. — Мушкетный огонь и канонады? Рейды в темноте, как удары ножа? Какое-то время мы их изматывали, но они измотали нас, Алекс. С историей, как у Давида против Голиафа, у нас хотя бы был шанс; история кормила нас некоторое время, давала нам людей, давала нам надежду. Наша страна — если она хоть когда-нибудь станет страной, — выбрала это, в крови и чернилах, в своей проклятой декларации, так что речь не только о наших сущностях или укреплениях, но о принципах и представлениях, и...

— Лоренс, — окликнул его Бёрр со своей койки. — Ты ничуть не лучше Гамильтона. Если не собираешься меньше болтать, хотя бы говори тише.

Голова Джона дёрнулась назад, как у чистокровной лошади с бурлящей внутри яростью, пока, наконец, он не превратил этот дикий спазм в кивок одного джентльмена другому. 

— Конечно, да. Я забылся. — Его улыбка была такой же неприятной, как у Бёрра: по крайней мере, притворство Бёрра само по себе было честным. Джон, которому не хватало навыков, просто выглядел так, словно пытался сдержать тошноту.

Выражение милостиво покинуло его лицо, когда он повернулся к Александру. Однако тирада даже в приглушенных тонах оставалась тирадой, так что Александру оставалось только терпеть её, как они будут терпеть ругань друг от друга, какой бы она ни была, нотации и многословие, и сумасбродство — это была сделка между ними, скреплённая кровью, слюной и синяками. Прядь волос Джона, чуть светлее, чем у Александра, однажды упала ему на руку, когда они спали, прижавшись друг к другу как книги на полке; Александр туго намотал её на палец, как обручальное кольцо. Потому он обещал выслушать Джона, и держал своё слово.

— Мы провозгласили, что истины самоочевидны, — сказал Джон сквозь зубы. — Мы пытались переделать мир таким, какой он должен быть согласно нашим словам. Мы сказали, что история докажет нашу правоту. Мы старались ради наследия, Алекс, ради полотен и памфлетов наряду с болью, и нравится тебе или нет, мы _проигрываем_. — Он выдохнул, показавшись внезапно юным — это уже происходило? он уже начал исчезать? нить его жизни расплеталась? Но нет, он и раньше так выглядел, хотя и не в подобном месте.

— Джон...

— Слушай. Я предпочел бы умереть в крови, в грязи, умереть рано или поздно — но если мне _суждено_ исчезнуть, я знал намного худшие места, чтобы встретить свою судьбу. Быть легендой — вот что ужасней. Ахилл и Патрокл...

— Были на стороне победителей.

— Но всё-таки они погибли. Ты написал нас как разномастных выскочек, как доблестное меньшинство, но они пишут, что мы предатели, и с каждым нашим поражением их версия становится убедительней. Они возьмут верх. Если мы сгорим вместе с Троей, нас ещё могут запомнить — если это будет достаточно великолепно, они всё равно расскажут нашу историю.

— Или, — сказал Александр, — мы можем выиграть следующую битву, и следующую, и так далее. Их кровь, а не чьи-то слова, может изменить ход событий, и у нас снова будет только голубое небо. Вашингтон пока не сдался. Он отправит меня вытрясти из Конгресса подкрепление, из его генералов — их планы, я вцеплюсь в них и обдеру до нитки, как Англия. Я не буду писать нам наследие, Джон, я напишу нам завтра.

Улыбка Лоренса стала нежнее. 

— Я почти поверил тебе.

— Имей хоть немного веры.

— Вера грешника...

— Единственная, какую стоит иметь. — Но слова не убедили Джона, он понял это очень скоро. Потому что на сей раз Джон наклонился и поцеловал его, и рот у него был теплым и мягким, как спелый персик. Ох, мальчишки Юга, подумал Александр невпопад, не было ничего подобного им, или, во всяком случае, ничего подобного этому, кто всегда на вкус был как кровь и фрукты.

***

Вернувшись в палатку генерала, Гамильтон писал до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что его правая рука горит огнём: пронизывающая боль бежала по костям, как пламя. Он не мог сказать об этом Вашингтону. Не тогда, когда у генерала в уголках рта была кровь от зубов, врезавшихся в губы всё то время, что он диктовал распоряжения. После того, как они закончат — такими темпами уже за полночь, — Гамильтон смочит тряпку в воде и обернёт её вокруг руки, и заснет вот так, с холодом и снимающим боль давлением.

Затем Вашингтон взял самое последнее письмо со стола Гамильтона, как раз в тот момент, когда он нацарапал заключение. Генерал изучил его и сказал: 

— Ну-ка, дай мне свою руку.

— Ваше Превосходительство...

— Это не приказ, — мягко произнёс Вашингтон.

Он не знал, почему слова его успокоили. Гамильтон протянул руку, которая, немного высвободившись из рукава, казалась даже ему самому шишковатой и красной, как деформированная глина, хоть он и пытался это отрицать; Вашингтон принял её с какой-то тревожащей нежностью. Его ладони были прохладными и ласковыми.

— Как кирпич прямо из печи.

— В конечном счёте, мы все получим свои раны, сэр, с любой стороны войны. Эта не оставит на мне шрамов.

— Я обязан отделить тебя от себя, — сказал Вашингтон почти задумчиво: он был человеком много размышлявшим, но, как казалось Гамильтону, не произносившим своих мыслей вслух, и в этих словах было что-то нечистое, вытащенное с самого края его души. — Тебя, Лафайета, Лоренса — весь мой штаб. Пусть англичане увидят ваше отсутствие в строчках, во всём, что они смогут украсть из моих писем. Ты пока можешь...остаться. Если придётся, Алекс, ты уйдёшь?

— Нет, сэр. — Он никогда в жизни не был ни в чём так уверен: он не был так уверен в Элайзе или Джоне, как в революции, став однажды её частью. И он льстил себе тем, что был лучшим оружием Вашингтона, по крайней мере, для самых необычных их сражений. — Я не намерен уходить.

— А если бы _это_ был приказ?

— Тогда вам придётся заковать меня в кандалы, и я попаду в записи и в любом случае стану частью истории. И даже из тюрьмы буду тайком отправлять письма — я вполне сносно могу подделать вашу подпись.

— Действительно? — спросил Вашингтон почти заинтересованно, почти улыбаясь. За то время, что Александр знал его, он постарел лет на десять.

— Вы не сможете её оспорить, сэр. — Он слегка пошевелил пальцами и вынужден был признать: — Это вроде приносит облегчение.

— Видит Бог, я хотел бы, чтобы мы вели эту войну одними только ружьями, — сказал Вашингтон, всё ещё не выпуская его руку. — Я бы предпочёл оставить своей жене тело, которое можно похоронить, а не делать её вдовой какого-то предателя-неумехи и несостоявшегося тирана, или какое там пугало они придумают после моего ухода. Ещё меньше мне нравится представлять, что они могут сотворить с ней, и я не могу гарантировать, что они не станут.

— Не честно вовлекать женщин в войну, — резко сказал Александр, вспоминая Элайзу, чьи письма всё чаще и чаще приходили к нему промокшими от слёз.

— Честно? Нет. Но честь — это прерогатива людей, а не сил, которые они обуздали, а жёны и дочери уже погибали прежде. Я только благодарен Богу, что Пэтси в безопасности на небесах, а Джеки вне досягаемости. Они бы не сказали мне спасибо за то, что я растил их как своих детей, если б знали, что я сделаю с их матерью. — Казалось, он ощутил, как рука Александра напряглась в его собственной, тот спазм непослушных мышц, панический, как у рыбы, бьющейся на суше, потому что Вашингтон добавил: — Не думаю, что такое случится с миссис Гамильтон, сынок. В самом деле. Ни как с твоей женой, ни как с дочерью своего отца. У неё есть деньги, связи, она хорошо приспособлена к жизни. У неё слишком много собственной истории, чтобы исчезнуть в твоей, и не важно, как победители опишут нас.

— Это обещание, сэр? — Александр чувствовал беспокойный румянец на щеках, словно его и впрямь лихорадило; часть его всё время горела.

— Как я могу...— Но он не был первым из них и не будет последним из них просто так. Он изменил свою хватку на руке Александра, превратив в рукопожатие столь же твёрдое, как то, которым приветствовал его в качестве адъютанта — жест не между равными, а знак необратимости, какой только Вашингтон, из всех людей на земле, имел право сделать. — Обещаю, Александр.

***

В очередном отступлении, под густой гул жужжащих вокруг них мух, обхватив рукой Бёрра за талию, чтобы поддержать его, Александр поднял глаза и увидел, как небо меняет цвет: над ними поднялся тусклый белый флаг не их капитуляции, а их поражения. Он собирался сказать Бёрру, что они ещё не закончили, что рано ещё терять надежду, но даже Александр не мог отрицать это небо. Их всех предостерегали — все, кроме него, знали об этом, — и теперь с ними покончено.

Они проиграли.

Он взглянул на свои руки, убедиться, не начнут ли они тотчас превращаться в чернила и вымысел, но, разумеется, это займёт гораздо больше времени. До тех пор они были просто плотью, больной, слабой и избитой, как плоть где угодно. Он импульсивно прижал губы к виску Бёрра, не ища ничего, кроме утешения, хотя вопрос, давал он его или получал, оставался открытым.

— Уходи, — прошептал Александр. — Беги. Иди туда, где небо не проследит за тобой. Ты забираешь всю мою осмотрительность, а я заберу всю твою славу, разве не об этом мы всегда договаривались? Держись в стороне.

— Я умру, — сказал Бёрр хриплым голосом.

Едва не зарычав от нетерпения Александр откупорил флягу и опустошил её в горло Бёрра и ему на голову. Бёрр отряхнулся, разбрызгивая воду, из-за чего лицо его засияло. На какой-то момент показалось, это кровь прилила обратно к его щекам, заставив их снова вспыхнуть.

— Лучше умереть, чем исчезнуть. Мёртвым у тебя есть все шансы попасть в рай.

Бёрр усмехнулся. 

— Вряд ли ты знаешь, как я прожил свою жизнь.

— Но я знаю, что ты жив, — сказал Александр, — и очень скоро я не буду знать того же о себе. Беги. Вашингтон не хвалил тебя, твой послужной список скуден — ты привязан только ко мне. Я могу порвать с тобой, я сожгу твоё имя, никогда больше не позволю ему слететь с моих губ. Никому не говори, что знал меня. Но убирайся из-под этого проклятого неба, пока оно ещё не переписано.

Бёрр едва держался на ногах. Он не мог бежать, на самом деле. Но спасёт его не скорость, не расстояние, а только лишь умение следовать собственному совету — молчать, быть осторожным, ничего не выдавать. И забвение, конечно. Гамильтон безжалостно считал, что с этим можно справиться. Он мог забыть Бёрра, как никогда не смог бы забыть Лоренса, Лафайета, Вашингтона, Элайзу. Он любил его по-своему — но мог потерять его след. Как и история. Бёрр был лишь лёгкой царапиной на лице короля; даже Джорджи забудет _об этом_.

— Я не сумею противостоять тому, что они скажут о тебе, — произнёс Бёрр. — Недостаточно. Ты же понимаешь, так?

— Я только что сказал не упоминать меня. — Потому что он знал. История всегда будет приглядывать за Бёрром, даже оставайся он на периферии её видения; потребуется совсем немного, чтобы привлечь к нему внимание, и вмешательство в наследие было надёжной приманкой. Легенды о том, что происходило, когда войны, подобные их собственной, были проиграны, а империи и неслучившиеся империи пали, всегда рассказывались анонимно, как говорил сам Бёрр.

Бёрр кивнул, и на мгновение показалось, он действительно откажется идти или, как минимум, скажет что-нибудь поэтичное — потому что у него действительно был поразительный дар слова, когда ситуация того требовала. Но в итоге он лишь протянул руку, положил её ненадолго Гамильтону на затылок, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, и шатаясь побрёл прочь.

Александр смотрел, как он пробирается к границам их мира. Через лес, мимо листвы и всей той древесины, что однажды станет бумагой, мимо предначертанной истории. Он молился, чтобы Бёрр выжил.

Джон подъехал к нему верхом на своей уцелевшей лошади. 

— Ты всегда был сентиментален с ним.

— Думаю, он был удивительно сентиментален со _мной_ , — ответил Александр. С некоторым усилием он оторвал взгляд от границы леса. Джон, получив свою славу, был великолепен. Александр не видел причин держать язык за зубами. — Ты выглядишь очень красиво.

— Вот, — сказал Джон, протягивая руку. — Поскакали вдвоём.

— В закат?

— Сейчас полдень.

— Под громовой стук копыт скроемся за горизонтом, пока совсем не исчезнем — теперь это не важно. Ничего не важно.

Джон улыбнулся. Чья-то кровь была на его зубах.

— Значит, мы всё-таки победили — по крайней мере, мы свободны.

— Ещё одна такая победа, и я погибну, — сказал Александр, но он позволил Джону помочь ему подняться, устроил свои ноги рядом с джоновыми и обнял его за грудь. Он думал: _Пирр, пиррихий, Пирей, прах_ , — будто спрягал их как однокоренные слова. Немытые волосы Джона пахли маслом, дымом и остатками пудры Лафайета. Александр прижался лицом к его шее и глубоко вдохнул.

***

Вашингтон приказал уйти всем барабанщикам, флейтистам, рабам и тем рядовым, от которых можно было избавиться несколько недель назад, сокращая их численность до самого минимума несмотря на протесты Гамильтона. И теперь, держа суд как Артур — таким Александр изобразил бы его, — а не Тиранн, как скажут их враги, он пытался оценить каждого человека: может ли тот вернуться домой. Вашингтон позволил Александру остаться рядом с ним до самого конца, но был молчалив и зол, и в тот день не проявил никакого сострадания к его ладони и запястью:

— Пиши быстрее, чёрт бы тебя побрал, Александр. Нам понадобятся записи, даже если мы их сожжём.

Это был их самый длинный разговор за всё время: 

— Полковник Бёрр?

— Ушёл, — коротко ответил Гамильтон.

Вашингтон посмотрел на него.

— Ушёл или _ушёл_? — Он сжал пальцы в кулак и разжал его, намекая на возможное растворение Бёрра.

— Сбежал.

— Как подполковник? Не думал, что у него получится.

— Вы не знаете его так, как я, сэр. Он оставляет очень мало следов. Я сказал ему, что не буду...

— Конечно, — сказал Вашингтон. — Сожги всё. Сожги всё дотла.

Они уже обсуждали это уклончиво, когда волна впервые начала поворачиваться против них. Любой, чьи связи с армией были невелики и не публиковались широко, лишится своих полномочий и приказов в тот момент, когда война будет проиграна — а время, отведённое Александру на этой земле, будет потрачено на то, чтобы вымарать их имена из всех писем и журналов. Если от них не останется ни следа, они смогут избежать холодного, преображающего взгляда истории.

Для остальных, обречённых уже потому, что они сияли слишком ярко и сделали свои имена слишком известными, оставалось лишь отшлифовать самую суть записей как можно лучше и быстрее. Это почти никак не повлияет на их ближайшее наследие — не теперь, когда они будут сформированы прямиком своими врагами. Но, возможно, со временем другие, более благосклонные руки извлекут письмо или про их историю вспомнят, и тогда появится надежда.

— Я мог бы только мечтать, чтобы это была заурядная война, — сказал Александр Элайзе в ночь их свадьбы. Её голова лежала у него на плече, и Александр подумал, что должен взять прядь её волос на память, будучи настолько порядочным человеком, насколько он только мог; кровь, кости и волосы были честнее, чем любое кольцо. Или так он пытался сказать Джону. (Не то чтобы Джон много думал о своем собственном кольце.)

— Будь эта война такой, — сказал он, — я бы не сомневался, что скоро встречу тебя, так или иначе, но...

— Тссс, — она прервала его почти со злостью. Его невеста выпустила коготки. — Ты победишь, будешь жить и вернёшься ко мне домой.

— Если мы проиграем...

Элайза накрыла ладонью его рот, и ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как поцеловать её пальцы, обхватывая их губами; он чувствовал вкус мыла и фиалковой воды.

Она сказала: 

— Если не случится ничего иного, в самом конце книги отдадут своих мертвецов не меньше, чем земля и море — а если тебя поймут, если ты снова обретёшь себя хотя бы мельком в разуме какого-нибудь незнакомца, ты попадёшь на небеса даже ещё раньше. Попадёшь ко мне. Все так говорят. Клянусь, Александр, если дойдёт до этого, я буду свидетельствовать достаточно громко, чтобы разорвать в клочья любую клевету, которую они скажут о тебе. Я буду писать под псевдонимами в каждой газете, пока монстр, которого они сделают из тебя, не станет _твоей_ тенью. И потом я увижу тебя снова. — Она взобралась на него, её кожа сияла, длинные волосы ниспадали на плечи, колени — гладкие, как шёлк, — обхватывали его бёдра по бокам.

Он думал, для них это была истинная консумация, в которой он видел и благоговел перед любовью Элайзы к нему, и передавал свою любовь ей.

Никто не мог стать свидетелем этому, утешал он себя, ибо это было всё равно, что смотреть на затмение.

Он послал Элайзе воздушный поцелуй, каким бы банальным это не казалось, за горизонт, в голубое небо, под которым она могла укрыться. Он совершенно не сомневался в ней, и это странным образом успокаивало — сколько бы времени Александр не провёл униженным и побеждённым, коварным и грешным, или какой бы там образ из него не вылепили, в конце концов, Элайза тоже должна была создавать его, и с гораздо большей решимостью, чем их враги.

 _Любовь моя, не торопись_.

Ему не стоило забывать, что у Джона не было такой надежды быть понятым до Судного дня. Он не посвятил себя своей жене столь же глубоко, она не узнает Джона достаточно хорошо, чтобы по-настоящему сформировать его наследие. Не было надежды и для Вашингтона, который в первую очередь станет мишенью британского гнева, и чья жена напоследок была с ними. Александр уже видел её, с пепельным лицом, но ещё не затронутую изменением.

Поэтому он сделал то, чего никогда не делал раньше — хотя подначивал других, зная, чем это им грозит, — положил ладонь на руку генерала.

Вашингтон не отодвинулся, но казался статуей под прикосновением Александра.

— Это ещё не конец всему, сэр. Только конец этому — нашему карманному миру, который мы вывернули наизнанку и встряхнули...

— Я должен был тебя уволить.

— Я бы не ушёл.

— Я мог бы тебя вышвырнуть, — сказал Вашингтон задумчиво. — Разве я не мог этого сделать, Александр? Если у меня были сомнения на сей счёт, вы с Лоренсом полностью их рассеяли в нашем последнем отступлении.

— Вы бы не опозорили меня подобным образом.

— Ты мог бы жить опозоренным — но всё-таки жить.

Он вспомнил, как сказал Лоренсу, что предпочитает его человеком, а не мифом. Александр никогда не думал, что кто-то может питать к нему такие же чувства — не Лоренс и не Элайза, она отказывалась верить, что тут может остаться различие, именно поэтому он, наконец, смирился.

— В последнее время я был равнодушен к религии, — сказал Александр, — но Бетси уверяет...

— Сегодня не подходящий день для утешений, — прервал его Вашингтон. — Позволь мне оплакать то, чем ты мог стать, если бы я не заметил твоих талантов. И если бы ты не был так бесконечно упрям. — Он улыбнулся одними губами. — Продолжай, Александр. Довольно отдыхать, у тебя ещё много работы.

Гамильтон поклонился — ему всегда казалось, что своим поклоном он предлагает Вашингтону меньше своего почтения и больше шеи, выглядывающей из-под банта на его хвосте; что в его поклоне была готовность отдать свою жизнь за нечто стоящее. В конце концов он счёл, что предложение было принято, пусть и не так, как ему бы хотелось. Поэтому ему пришлось дать взамен нечто другое — он протянул руку.

Они начали с рукопожатия и закончат рукопожатием. Он не знал, увидит ли Вашингтона снова в таком виде — их враги вскоре изменят его.

Рассказы об этом были ужасны. Александр хотел пообещать, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы не смотреть, но вместо этого сказал:

— Это большая честь, Ваше Превосходительство, сэр.

— Спасибо, сын, — ответил Вашингтон. Он перевёл взгляд на землю и быстро моргнул, прежде чем снова посмотреть в лицо Александру. — Для меня это тоже большая честь.

***

— Пока у нас ещё есть тела, чтобы есть и пить, мы должны есть и пить, — сказал Джон как ни в чём не бывало, — даже если никто не будет есть с нами.

— Я не ожидал, что люди на грани небытия будут такими ханжами, — сказал Лафайет. — Хотя, надо полать, многие из вас недавно были англичанами. — Он перестал пудрить голову — что за удивительная манерность, думал Александр, — когда его лента потерялась несколько недель назад, и волосы образовали великолепную полутень вокруг лица.

("Французское загнивание," — высказался кто-то, прежде чем Джон ударил его в челюсть и сбил с ног. Потом он взглянул на небо, ища в нём те же слова, как будто они лились дождём или как дым поднимались вверх.)

— Мне даже в голову не приходило сомневаться, что ты останешься в нашей компании, — признался Александр. — Надеюсь, ты не обидишься?

— Ни в малейшей степени. На войне все мы спим под одним одеялом.

Александр хотел сказать, что это не совсем подходящее выражение, но Джон бросил на него взгляд, словно позаимствованный у Бёрра — _нет, забудь о Бёрре_ , — и поэтому он сдержался.

Для пира они выбрали всё подходящее, что смогли найти среди подгнивших и чёрствых запасов; их будущее сейчас мало что значило. Вот и всё, что они могли получить от вечеринки. Потом Лафайет отправится к Вашингтонам, чтобы быть им сыном, пока ещё можно, а Александр уйдёт с Джоном. (Но он не снял кольцо. Он будет носить его, что бы ни делала тварь-Гамильтон, которая придёт вместо него. В самом конце Элайза наденет кольцо обратно ему на палец, и Александр не сломит её веру в это. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока это в его власти.)

Под утро Лафайет поцеловал Александра в обе щеки, а затем, более нерешительно, в губы — и это не было не похоже на поцелуи Джона или Элайзы. От него пахло вином, и он бы даже попробовал его на вкус, но момент был слишком коротким. Александр чувствовал только сердечность, которую Лафайет всегда ему предлагал

Он думал: "Я никогда не понимал этого должным образом", — но не мог довести мысль до конца: "Я никогда не знал, кем был любим и как, и почему", — слишком поздно меняться, и это казалось таким принципиальным.

Александр хотел быть проще и понятнее, чтобы в один прекрасный день какая-нибудь рука смогла поймать его за лодыжку и вернуть в мир.

Он сказал об этом Джону, когда они воспользовались светом умирающих углей в последнем костре, чтобы раздеться и увидеть друг друга — чтобы запомнить, пока возможно, выступающие кости таза, изгибы ягодиц, более светлые подколенные ямки — и Джон рассмеялся.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Но сама идея, что ты когда-нибудь будешь простым...

— Кто бы говорил, — ответил Александр. Он не мог быть честным, поэтому он должен быть любящим. — Им понадобится пол-вечности, просто чтобы сосчитать твои веснушки.

***

Потом всё произошло очень быстро.

Вашингтон оставался наедине со своей женой и Лафайетом, тем не менее, ходили слухи — он уже стал прозрачным, как дымчатое стекло, и расплывчатым, как облака или туман. Более того, заметили и его замену: чудовищное создание с клыками, как у кабана.

То, что англичане сделали с Лафайетом, Гамильтон видел лично — его наследием был капризный мальчик, миловидный, как на коробке конфет, и с детским деревянным мечом, хрупким и хрустальным, как марципан и карамель, простой игрушкой из Версаля. Они превратили генерала в зверя, а маркиза в посмешище. Он был рад, во всяком случае, что не встречал нового Вашингтона, хотя слышал его рык и рёв и находил следы, оставленные им на деревьях.

В основном он сидел в палатке с Джоном. По мере того, как они сами исчезали, их образы постепенно приобретали форму — достаточно долго, чтобы поиздеваться над ними, достаточно долго, чтобы позволить им увидеть бездну, которую придётся преодолеть, чтобы снова обрести свои души.

— Может, у меня и нет твоего дара слова — или твоего таланта обхитрить тех, кто вскрывает письма паром, — сказал Джон, — но хотя бы это в моей власти. — Он снова окунул перо в чернильницу и продолжил писать: теперь уже на бицепсе у Александра, и Александр вздрогнул.

— Недолго осталось. Небо темнеет от всех чернил, которые они в него влили, генерал и Лафайет ушли, если верить слухам, и ты...

— Тише. Я хочу писать и на твоих губах.

— Погоди. Я видел себя на краю лагеря, сплошной рот и руки, утыканные перьями, огнедышащий и дурацкий. Кости из плотно скрученных бумажных свитков, испещрённых мерзкой клеветой — предположительно, конечно, я не подобрался достаточно близко, чтобы прочитать их. И я не помню...

— На всех нас есть такие убогие заплатки.

— А ты?

— Они сделают меня очень благородным и заблуждающимся, — сказал Джон. Его язык был высунут от усердия: он пока ни разу не ошибся и не испачкался, а поэзия, которую Джон помещал на кожу Александра, всё ещё была превосходной на греческом и латыни. — То есть, моё восстановление займёт очень много времени, поскольку я не благороден и не заблуждаюсь. Если какой-нибудь историк когда-нибудь отвоюет меня у теней и мрака, значит, либо мы все действительно свободны, и меня помнят за мою правоту — либо они вспомнили о тебе и увидели, что я люблю тебя. Это мои единственные истины. Они обе им понадобятся. Думаю, им нужно будет знать, что я писал стихи на тебе до самого конца света, что я дал тебе слова и имена, чтобы перехитрить их — потому что я сделал очень мало значимого.

— Неправда.

— Если правда жмёт, может, кто-нибудь ещё тебя ущипнёт.

— У тебя и впрямь нет моего дара слова, — сказал Александр, — или чутья. Правда не может жать; а если и жмёт — это не _приглашение_ ещё и ущипнуть.

— Скажи, что любишь меня.

— Я люблю тебя.

Глаза Джона побелели.

Уже тем утром Александр проснулся в постели один, и только позже нашел Джона, а Джон не мог сказать, где он был.

Интересно, как выглядят его собственные глаза.

Он думал о словах и теориях, в которых растворится, о том кошмаре, которым они его напишут; он думал о пергаменте, которым стал под пером Джона.

 _Ты не можешь контролировать_ , сказал ему Вашингтон, _кто живёт, кто умирает, кто рассказывает твою историю_.

 _Я готов подождать_ , подумал он — скорее даже напел, — и закрыл глаза, и Джон, теперь бесцветный как лёд и ветер, продолжил писать стихотворение на его животе, чуть выше пупка. _Я готов подождать. В жизни нет ничего, что я мог бы контролировать_.

 _Не спеши, не спеши_.

Он больше ничего не чувствовал.

 _Рано или поздно, вы увидите моё господство_.

Момент настал; он позволил ему быть.


End file.
